All the AU's
by GuajolotA
Summary: The title says it all. [[Continued in AO3]]
1. Where people age until they reach 18

**Where people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging until they meet their soul mate so they can grow old together AU**

Gendry sits in his kitchen table, eating breakfast when _it_ happens.

Well, when someone points _it_ happened.

"You look old" says Bella, looking at him intensely.

"Shut up" Gendry mutters, taking a bite of his sandwich. He ties to act as if Bella's words dosen't affect him, but he keeps pushing it.

"MYA! DON'T YOU THINK GENDRY LOOKS OLD?!" Bella yells at their sister, who was in the bathroom, fixing her hair.

"Leave him alone!" Mya yells back, "it's just his face."

"But he does" Bella whines, pouting like a child.

"Bella, I'm 22, I'm not even old!"

"But you look old! You don't look 18 anymore!"

The comment rubs him in the wrong way, and he tries to control his temper, inhaling deeply. He takes another bite of his sandwich, and he ends up chewing with more strength that he needs.

"Bella, that was rude…" Mya says entering to the kitchen, ready to leave for work as soon as she eats her breakfast of toast and coffee.

"Me rude? He has a soulmate and he didn't told us!"

"Enough!" Gendry slams his hands on the table standing up, "I am leaving. I'll see you later."

Gendry still hears Bella mutter "I don't understand why he lies to us."

* * *

"Oh, come on! Is not such a big deal!"

Gendry is working under a car, so he doesn't try to stop his frown to deepen.

Gendry has been working during the afternoons in Mott's Garage, in order to pay his college and rent for a couple years no. And like every afternoon for the last four years, his unexpected best friend, Arya Stark was visiting him… and teasing him.

"I mean, sure, you look _old_ , but that's your type of face! Not like me that I'll always have a baby face." She laughs, "Or like, you know Ygritte? She looks younger than _Jon_ so people sometimes even doubt they are soul mates and…"

"I don't mind looking old!" Gendry snaps and quickly rolls himself out, "She says I look _older_ as if I had aged… and… what if she is right?"

"What? You haven't met your soul mate yet."

"Exactly! What if I _don't have one!_ What if I'm aging because… because if not… I'm not supposed to meet anyone." Gendry hates how he sounds, pathetic, _scared_ …

"Oh, Gen…" Arya sits beside Gendry on the floor, they have never been especially touchy feeling, specially Arya, but she would never tease him for something like that, "Is… is not that…" She places a hand on his shoulder, trying to not be awkward, "You are not _aging_ … you… maybe… you look tired or something…"

"Good try, Arya."

"No! I swear! Plus, I've known you since you are _18_ I would've notice if you looked older!"

"Yeah," he laughs, "talking 'bout it, you are turning 18 next week… ready to stop aging for a while?"

"For a while? Yeah right, I plan to stay like this for a looong time, my friend."

* * *

It's a little over a year later when the subject is again approached… by Bella.

"Hello, older brother" Bella greets that moring, her mascara from last night still on her face and an unmistakable smell of 'party' that Bella always carries on Sunday mornings.

"You are older Bella." Gendry groans. He is sitting on the couch, a bottle of water in his hand and covered by the unmistakable smell of beer.

"Uh-uh, I was born before, but I'm certainly _younger_ " she sings, Gendry can't help to wonder how Bella is never hang-over?

He _is_ hang-over.

"Not now Bella, my head is killing me…"

"Had a fun night?" she sits in the coffee table in front of Gendry, a mischievous smile on her face.

Even before Gendry can answer, the door of his room opens, and Arya comes out, wearing one of his hoodies.

"Oh God, it really was a fun night" Bella laughs, _loudly._

"Bella…"

"Don't worry, I didn't corrupt your brother" Arya says, sitting beside Gendry. She grabs Gendry's bottle and drinks half of it in one swing.

"I don't' want to be rude, but Arya, you really look haggard." Bella grabs Arya's face, checking it, and for a second she holds her breath.

"Well, yeah, I'm hang-over Bella…" Bella looks at her brother again, and at Arya….

"Arya, tell me the truth, did you had sex with my brother at any point of your life?"

It takes both of them almost a minute to register what Bella just asked.

"What?! Bella what you are…" Gendry can't even start form a coherent sentence, his face is as red as it can get.

"No, never" Arya answers, she is blushing but tries to act non-chalant.

"Are you sure? Maybe a kiss? Or something…"

"Bella! Leave her alone!" Gendry stands and pulls his sister into his room, closing the door behind him. "What is wrong with you?!

"You love her." Bella smiles and hugs her brother.

"WHAT?!"

"You do! Don't you? No, you do! I know" Bella is holding Gendry at arm's length, inspecting him.

"Ghaa…-"

"You never stopped aging because you met when you were 18…"

"Again with that!? Bella, leave it!" Gendry walks to the door, but dosen't open it.

"And she is losing the baby fat in her face! Mya has just started losing it last month, when she met _her_ soulmate."

"Bella…" he inhaled deeply, "just… leave it, ok? I… I don't want to scare Arya off."

"Why would she…?" He turns and looks at Bella with a tired smile.

"She was _fifteen_ when I met her… is… is weird."

"You have to tell her." Gendry just roll his eyes, and opens the door.

Arya is standing in front the door, her eyes wide open.

"Arya… what…"

"The walls are thin." She says simply, and before anything else can happen, she stands on her tip toes and kiss Gendry on the lips.


	2. you look so hot but i can't go near you

**secretly dating: you look so hot but i can't go near you with all these people around so i'm just going to send you dirty texts until we get an opportunity to leave without looking suspicious AU  
**

 _Arya: i could bounce a quarter off that ass, hottie_

 _Gendry: Arya, behave_

 _Arya: :*_

 _Arya: uff, thnk u for helping that waiter pick up that mini fork_

 _Gendry: Arya…_

 _Gendry: If your dad finds about us, he is chopping my dick off_

 _Arya: If I go to the upstairs bathroom you would meet me there?_

 _[…]_

 _Arya: Sansa saw a hickey, Gendry! We were supposed to be a secret!_


	3. hey we hooked up last night and

· **"hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher" au**

"Yes, Sansa, yes, just give me a minute." Arya whispers as she cleans her face, "I seriously only need _one minute_."

" _Are you kidding me Arya,"_ the voice at the other end of the phone screechs, _"at least tell me you used protection!"_

"Sansa!"

" _Like, I know, I mean, I LOVE LANNA_ _but … two kids? Are you ready? Is just like too much at this point…_ "

"I'll be there in a second. OK? Thanks." Arya finishes dressing up and tip toes out the bathroom, trying to not wake up…

"Hey…" a sleepy voice calls from the bed, and Arya turns to see the naked man she spent the night with. "You leaving?"

"Sorry, Gen." knowing that he was awake; Arya stopped moving so carefully and walked towards him, sitting on the bed besides him. She pushes his hair out of his face softly as he draws patterns on her arm with his fingers.

"Whan can I see you again?" he asks "I would like to take you out on a date sometime." Gendry kisses her arm and Arya feels her heart melt. Last night was supposed to be a day to release all the steam off… and she ended up meeting someone.

Arya groaned and hid her face on the crook of his neck.

"I… I just moved here, I am still crashing at my sister's…" she sat up and bit her lip _"and I have a daughter"_ "…can I call you? In a week, maybe?"

"Hummm, sounds perfect"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Sure you don't want me to pick up Lanna?"_ Sansa asks for the thousand time.

"Sansa, you've been picking her up all week, I really _want_ to. Plus, I really need a break from organizing everything," what Arya doesn't say is how guilty she feels for not being able to take or pick up her daughter from pre-school in her fist week… on a new city.

When she finally arrives to school, half running, some kids have already left. Luckily there are a lot of kids playing on the front yard.

"I'm here for Lanna." Arya tells the teacher in the door. She calls for Lanna, who comes running towards her with a big smile.

"Momma!" Lanna calls and Arya hugs her little girl, since they had moved to King's Landing, Arya had been up her neck settling and finding a place to live, she hoped that from now on Arya could be more present for her little daughter. "Momma, come, Mr Waters and I am playing, come!" Lanna pulls her mom towards a tall figure by the swings, a tall figure that Arya recognizes.

"Mr Waters! My Mom is playing with us!"

"Mr Waters?" Arya laughs nervously as Gendry manage to smile at her.

-.-.-.-.-

"So… Mr Waters?" Arya asks, "I thought you said you were in psychology?"

Satuday morning Arya, Lanna and Gendry get together for waffles in a place Sansa had recommended; after eating they had decided to walk around a park near the restaurant.

Arya sits with Gendry while they watch Lanna play around the park with her stuffed animals.

"Yeah, I'm child psychologist; I'm just working in the school while my practice gets started." Arya nods, but doesn't ask anything else, "So… you have a daughter."

"Yes, I… That's why I hadn't called, really." Arya sighs, the few times she had tried dating the subject of her daughter had always presented a problem. Most guys got scared when they learned Arya had a daughter.

"It must be hard, moving to a new city with a young daughter."

"It hasn't been that bad, my sister, Sansa, and her husband have helped me a lot, and my parents are willing to come if I need… I could even call Lanna's father if it was really necessary." Gendry smiles at her, and Arya can't help but wonder that maybe _he_ is not scared.

The just stand there, looking at each other and Arya feels her heart pounding inside her chest. She would really like to kiss him…

"She is my world and my priority… " she finally says. She just hopes Gendry understands…

Gendry takes her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, "and if any day you want to get some breakfast, or coffee, or just hang together I'd be more than glad to."

 **Thanks for reading and please review (I'm starting to consider to stop updating here and only update in AO3...)**


	4. drama school rivalsAU

**This chapter is the reason this fic is rated M ((I'm so not used to write something like this))  
**

 **...** **I just want Gendry and Arya in a 'play' about Argella and Orys because… idk**

 **drama school rivals being cast as romantic opposites because they have "crazy sexual tension" according to their director AU**

They were supposed to be reading lines, just practicing, "the emotion is there, the tension, the energy the passion" Syrio had told her,"you just need to know the lines, Gendry could help you, he already knows his." And that's what they were supposed to be doing, reading lines, Arya didn't understand how they had ended like this, on his living room couch, he without a shirt and his hand inside her pants just… there, barely touching.

"Don't worry, My Storm Queen," Gendry cites, his mouth besides her ear, barely brushing, "your sigil and words may live on and on, in our sons so they may carry them and the sons of their sons until the end of men."

"Ge-Gendry" Arya gasps, squirming under him, " _please"_

"…until the end of men."

"S-s… So my land was not enough for your greed?" Arya recites as Gendry kiss softly her neck. "You shall take something more of me, tell me my lord, is there anything else you want to take from me?"

Arya moans as Gendry's finger buries deep in her.


	5. Who wouldn't be angry you ate all

**Since there has been no response in here (Imy heart is slightly broken, tbh) I will stop uploading chapters here. If anyone is interested in reading the rest of the prompts this compilation is in AO3. Bye bye~~**

 **"Who wouldn't be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"+ "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."**

Gendry woke up and as everyday he just lay there looking at the ceiling. He stretched his arm to pet Nymeria, his huskey.

 _Her huskey._

But Nymeria wasn't there, his loyal dog was glued to the door, moving her tail happily.

"Nymeria, come" Nymeria turned to Gendry but didn't' move, "What? Do you need to go out?" Nymeria whined and Gendry sighed. He stood up and Nymeria ran outside his room, he put on his hoodie, suspecting he would have to take Nym out, but heard her paws in the kitchen.

"Nymeria, come, don't you want to…?"

Gendry goes speechless once he sees Nymeria standing on her back legs, and licking a woman in the face.

Not any woman, Arya.

His Arya, the same Arya he hadn't seen in three years.

The same Arye he had thought dead.

"Hello stranger" she greets, a huge smile on her face, "do you want anything for breakfast? There is no cereal but I do know how to prepare toasts and Jam" she jokes.

Gendry was speechless, in front of him, Arya and Nymeria were playing, as if anything was wrong. As if there was any day three years ago.

"Hey, everything all right?" Arya asks lightly and it takes Gendry almost a whole minute to finally answer.

"What the fuck, Arya?"

"What?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Uhm… in Braavos?" she answers, as if is the most obvious thing on the world.

"In Braavos?!"

"Yes, there is no need to yell… I was in Braavos, living with a fake name so the Bloody Mummers wouldn't find me."

"And you never thought telling your fiancée at the time?!"

"Gendry, if I had told you anything I would have put you in danger! Why are you so angry?"

"Who wouldn't be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

"I was trying to protect you!" Arya cries, clearly upset.

"Arya, I… I've mourned you for three years. I… I haven't been able to move on."

Arya runs across the kitchen and hugs him, burroigin her face in his chest as Gendry hugs her back; for the first time in three years he is able to smell her scent.

"I've missed you, stupid."

"I've missed you too, love."

After a moment they separate and Gendry kisses Arya's forehead. It is then when he notices that Nymeria has been especially silent. So, naturally Gendry looks down to check on the dog…

"Arya! You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen!"


End file.
